<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мария by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), Mey_Chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318357">Мария</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020'>fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan'>Mey_Chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прекрасные закаты Коста-Рики.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мария</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Напевая себе под нос популярную песенку на испанском, он провёл расчёской по волосам — раз, другой, третий. Зачерпнул горстью гель, щедро нанёс на волосы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снейк заворожённо наблюдал, как на золотистых волосах тает, растворяется студенистая масса, а на губах появляется лёгкая улыбка. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снейк помнил, как ещё совсем недавно им пришлось отсиживаться на базе около месяца, и у Каза как раз закончились все его лаки и гели. Он не сдался, он умудрялся укладывать волосы обычным мылом, и, если провести рукой, на них была такая скользкая ломкая корка. Снейк несколько раз на дню слушал, как сильно от этой дряни чешется голова.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь в средствах недостатка не было, и Каз укладывал волосы, весь сияющий в лучах солнца, бьющего через окно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кто она? — спросил Снейк. Каз даже не обернулся, не скосил глаза, чтобы не разрывать зрительного контакта с отражением, но видимый Снейку уголок губы самодовольно пополз вверх.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Её зовут Мария, — легко ответил он. — Местная смуглая красотка с изумрудными глазами и ногами от ушей. И пятый размер, представляешь? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он выпрямился, тщательно вытер руки салфеткой — палец за пальцем с аккуратно подпиленными ногтями. Поправил пиджак и сам себе кивнул, довольный увиденным в зеркале.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем тебе рубашка, если ты её не застёгиваешь? — угрюмо спросил Снейк. Каз закатил глаза, которые тут же спрятал за стёклами «авиаторов».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Снейк, отвали. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А брюки ты случайно не на два размера меньше надел?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каз, не удержавшись, расхохотался. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Слушай, без обид, но иди в жопу, ладно? А ещё лучше — идём со мной, а? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снейк отступил, скрестил руки на груди, смерил Каза тяжёлым взглядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ах да, когда ты в последний раз трахался, это закончилось не очень хорошо. — Каз солнечно улыбнулся ему, отсалютовал пальцами и прошёл мимо, обдав запахом приторной туалетной воды.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Блики на воде слепили, платформа раскалилась так, что воздух плясал, и фигуры людей искажались и тоже танцевали, и парили, не касаясь пола. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катер уже почти растворился в сияющем водном мареве. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Щурясь от солнца, задыхаясь от жары (сейчас бы тоже расстегнуть рубашку до пояса), Снейк проводил взглядом пробегающего мимо солдата, неприятного бодрого в полном обмундировании. Поколебавшись, окликнул его. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Каз вернулся к ночи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Встал перед дверью к себе, чуть качнулся, но выпрямился, тихо рассмеялся под нос. Уже взялся за ручку, повернул голову на звук — и с проклятьем отшатнулся в сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Твою мать, не пугай меня так больше. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снейк выбрался из тени, встал рядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты поздно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Извини, мамочка, так получилось, — Каз пьяно усмехнулся. Покрасневшие губы блестели под электрическим светом, на шее, над ключицей, темнело пятно. — Скажем так, мои дела потребовали куда больше усилий и времени, чем я планировал…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снейк положил руку ему на плечо, машинально поправил отворот пиджака. А потом дёрнул на себя, разворачивая, толкнул, впечатал в стену. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каз болезненно вздохнул, глаза за стёклами очков расширились.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты чего? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Её зовут не Мария. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он нахмурился. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну и ладно. Я её документы не проверя…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снейк снова толкнул его обеими руками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Её зовут не Мария! — повторил он громче. — И она американка, приехала в страну полгода назад. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каз приподнял брови, криво улыбнулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Выходит, обманула.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что значит «обманула»? — Снейк стиснул его плечи, ударил о стену как следует. Каз вскрикнул от боли, ухватил его за запястье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты болен, босс? Ничего не было, ну то есть… Мы обменивались совсем не информацией, если ты об этом…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты соображаешь, что ты делаешь? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Господи, Снейк… Эта Мата Хари ничего от меня не узнала, она пока и не расспрашивала. Снейк, мне больно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Морщась, он поднял очки надо лбом, уставился мутноватыми светлыми глазами — уже почти трезвыми, усталыми.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снейк сгрёб ворот пиджака, притянул к себе, лицом к лицу, втянул носом лёгкий хмельной запах от его припухших губ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что я делаю? Я всего лишь живу, радуюсь жизни. Может, и тебе иногда стоит покидать поле боя, а, босс? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Всё-таки не протрезвел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Больше никаких «радуюсь жизни», с базы ни ногой, — прорычал Снейк, тряхнул его для большей убедительности, навалился всем телом. — Ты понял меня? Понял? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каз прошептал что-то в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? Что ты сказал? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он посмотрел прямо в глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Босс, да трахни ты меня уже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снейк разжал пальцы, отступил, тяжело дыша. Каз медленно и обстоятельно поправил одежду, покачал головой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Извини, босс, — тихо сказал он. — Я понял приказ: только здесь, только с тобой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да как ты… — начал Снейк — и не выдержал, снова схватил, прижал к себе и прижался к этим губам, горячим, сладковатым от местного вина. Запустил пальцы в волосы, между жёстких налакированных прядей, растрепал их. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каз отвечал ему: пьяно, торопливо, жадно, как будто тоже только этого и ждал — губами, языком, руками. От одной только этой мысли сносило крышу: что весь он, разморенный, с пылающей солёной кожей, весь теперь принадлежит Снейку, и с ним можно сделать всё что хочется, и у Снейка так стоит на него, и у Каза тоже, вот же, можно почувствовать через тонкую ткань…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Погоди, — задыхаясь, шептал Каз, пока Снейк непослушными пальцами расстёгивал ремень его брюк. — Стой, давай сначала зайдём ко… Твою мать, босс…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да… сейчас… — отвечал Снейк, но не было ни желания, ни сил отрываться от него сейчас, и проклятый ремень наконец расстегнулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А эта не-Мария… Я ведь могу скармливать ей дезу… — выдохнул Каз ему в плечо, застонал. — Господи, босс, не останавливайся…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не сможешь, — еле слышно, одними губами прошептал в ответ Снейк. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? — Каз поднял голову. — Что? Ты?.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он оттолкнул Снейка. С силой потёр лицо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты?.. — повторил снова, оборвал себя. Выругался, начал застёгивать брюки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты болен, босс, — пробормотал он утомлённо и всё ещё пьяно. — Я… извини, я сейчас слишком устал, но завтра я обязательно отчитаюсь обо всём. Надеюсь, она… с ней ничего не…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет необходимости в отчёте, — через силу ответил Снейк. Его всё ещё трясло от возбуждения, а тело никак не могло принять, что вот он, Каз, такой желанный, разгорячённый — бери его, почему нельзя?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну и ладно, — просто ответил Каз, повернул ручку, толкнул дверь и пропал внутри. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно, — тупо повторил Снейк. Оглянулся: отсюда было видно море, и лунные зайчики плясали на волнах, но свет уже не ослеплял, он был мягким, как шёлк.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снейк с досадой стукнул по двери Каза, развернулся. Дверь скрипнула, чуть приоткрылась. Не заперто.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снейк глубоко вздохнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно, — сказал он снова — и шагнул внутрь, в темноту.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>